


Pie

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker AU, Human AU, M/M, baking au, fuck me that rhymed, in which alcoholism and pie are solid foundations for meeting a guy, so proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hungover. Very, very hungover. So Sam doesn't argue when he is sent out to fetch baked goods.<br/>He certainly doesn't complain when he meets the man who owns the bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yes. Maybe I do find buns and ponytails on men far too attractive. Don't kinkshame me in my own house. (Okay don't worry it's not an actual kink but hush you catch my drift).  
> Also, this is a Mess. Apologies.

"Sammy!" Dean growled out, his voice hoarse from the nasty hangover Sam was sure he should have shaken by now- it was three in the afternoon. He must have drank more than he thought. It was kind of entertaining, really. His brother drunk, sure, fine. His brother totally off his face? Hilarious. There'd been no hook-ups, which was a sure sign that Dean took his stint to the local club scene a step further than he should've.  
"Yes, Dean?" Sam called back from down the hall. He hoped he successfully conveyed his degree of judgement and disdain in his voice.  
"Want pie. We got pie?"  
"No, Dean."  
"Dammit, Sam!"  
He sighed. Arguing with ratty hungover Dean would be a losing battle.  
"You want me to get pie?"  
"No shop bought crap, either. Baker's, okay?"  
"You can give me the money, later," Sam huffed, getting up from the couch and heading to put on his shoes (he went to put on his normal pair, before remembering that he'd lost one. God fucking dammit).  
"Bitch."  
"Whatever, jerk," Sam called back, grabbing his wallet and his keys before heading out.  
He realised halfway down the stairs that he'd forgotten to flip the light on. Their upstairs flat had a window at the top of the steps, but the front door was solid, and it got dark easily in the narrow hall. Cursing himself, he made sure to be careful where he trod. Their neighbours were slobs who seemed to use the stairs as their own personal shelving.  
Reaching the bottom without a fall and a broken neck, he stepped out into the street, relishing in the light and warmth for a moment before he slammed shut the sticky front door with all his might.  
By the time he arrived at the bakery, the heat had stopped being relaxing and started feeling borderline hellish. He could feel himself overheating, and he was definitely going to have to buy a drink as well as the goddamn pie.  
Stepping inside, he smiled awkwardly at the old lady he held the door for. He was pretty sure she just checked out his butt. Great. Not a gross thought, not in the slightest.  
"Hey there, big man! What can we get for ya today?" The man behind the counter, hair scraped back into a small ponytail and flour dusted across his nose, beamed over-enthusiastically.   
A couple of feet away from him, another man sighed, waiting for the customer he was serving to finish paying before turning to the other.  
"Gabriel, you know that's not how you run a business..." he told Gabriel, sounding much like a tired mother talking to her unruly child.  
"You're right. I forgot. I run this place with my sparkling wit and charm," he teased, leaning into the counter and towards Sam. "And however I want, cause I started this place, I pay for it, and I bake for it," he added. It wasn't as backhanded as the words would sound coming from most people, and it elicited a small begrudging smile from the other.  
"Can I, uh... Well, what pies do you have today?"  
"We got apple, apple blackberry, pecan, cherry, blueberry..." Gabriel paused as if the think- Sam was pretty sure it was really just to show off how much he had made, having already boasted himself as the baker, "... Peach 'n' plum. Or - different kind of pie - custard, pecan, banoffee. And I think that's it."  
"You make all that?"  
"Let me tell you a little secret. I have a couple of little elves with me backstage. See, baby brother here can't cook, but little Anna, she's got some good stuff ready to go. Only 16 so I don't like her out front. Then there's Kali- ex, kinda awkward, but we deal. And my queen helper, that's Jo."  
"Still a lot," Sam shrugged. It was true- the bakery wasn't the smallest around, and it was packed with all kinda of sugar concoctions.  
"Yup," Gabriel nodded, looking proud. "So, what'll it be?"  
"Honestly. Not for me, no idea. What's your best?"  
Gabriel pretended to think for a second before giving an exaggerated 'eureka!', and moving to the pie.  
"Whole or slice?"  
"Whole, please. My brother loves pie, and he's hanging hard, so I'm doing as I'm told. I don't know why he's taking sugar over fried food, but I guess whatever keeps him from actually crying."  
"Know what he's going through," Gabriel nodded sagely, making both Sam and the other man laugh quietly. "Okay, I give you my best. Blueberry pie. Put a tub of my cream in there, too- they're good together. That's gonna be a five."  
Sam fished into his wallet, handing over three ones and eight quarters, making a mental note to change up his coins.   
"Oh, and..."  
"Sam."  
"Sam. My best might have a little extra. Only if you're interested, obviously," Gabriel started. Sam was bemused by his sudden change in demeanour. His brother rolled his eyes.  
"Sam, my brother here would dearly like to give you his phone number and perhaps take you for a date. He is apprehensive because he does not wish to make you uncomfortable. Do you accept or decline?"  
"Hey!"  
"I accept," Sam grinned, taking the box and leaving the receipt for Gabriel to write his number onto.  
"Maybe I'll bake you a pie or something," Gabriel offered. "One you'll actually get to eat yourself."  
"I'm sure I can steal a slice of this one. But between you and me, I'm more of a muffin kind of person."  
"Noted," Gabriel grinned.

On their date, Gabriel's hair was loose. Sam had to admit that it had been kind of cute tucked away.   
They went on a picnic in the end. Sam bought lunch- he could be half-decent in the kitchen, too, when he tried. Gabriel had brought at least five different kinds of muffin, plus another pie for Dean. Sam couldn't help but find his obvious attempts at being impressive ridiculously sweet.  
They stayed sat out there long after they'd eaten (and drank the ciders Gabriel had brought along- apparently, drinking in the park was romantic now. And somehow, it kind of was).   
In the end, Sam took Gabriel out and let the food be cooked for them for their second date.  
On their third date, Dean was given the consequences of his hangovers in the form of a ridiculous man sat on his couch and being way too flirty with his baby brother- whom was obviously starting to seriously like the short stack.  
Sam knew Dean was kind of proud.


End file.
